


Devil's Weakness (Lucifer x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Luci is such a cute nickname as well, Lucifer is secretly a huge softie, M/M, Uses pet names such as princess n kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: When you have a stressful day, Lucifer is there to comfort you.





	Devil's Weakness (Lucifer x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLLovesBands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/gifts).



You slammed the front door to your house from behind you, you tried so desperately to swallow up your tears but you just couldn't. You had to let it all go, no matter how hard you tried. You faceplanted yourself on the couch, as you cried your eyes out.

You thought all was okay, but depression decided to kick your ass today. You wished so hopelessly that everything would just stop in motion. You laid there feeling almost unconscious, when suddenly a familar voice rang from your ears.

"Something the matter, kitten?" The voice questioned, you turned to the core of the voice, it was Lucifer, or you like to call him Luci for short.

"Luci, what are you doing here?" You responded, rubbing the tears from your eyes. 

"Think as me as your guardian angel, princess. Now, tell me what's gotten you so upset?" Lucifer asked, gently placing himself on the couch next to you.

"It's.. just family issues. I don't know if you really want to hear about that." You said, hesitantly looking at Lucifer's direction.

"Honey, please. I'm the King of having family issues. Tell me all about it." Lucifer said, scooting a bit closer to you, giving you a small smile. Somehow, that made you smile as well.

"See, I knew I could get a smile from you. Your smile is a beauty, Y/N." Lucifer complimented, making your cheeks go to a dark red.

"I just.. I just.. I don't feel appreciated in my family. I'm tired of the constant abuse, no matter where I go." You admitted, taking a huge sigh. You glanced at Lucifer, who seemingly looked concerned.

"I sure as hell know how that feels. Just know that you're never alone, I will always be by your side. Even through death. Well, wherever you end up. I'll be there." Lucifer said, warming up next to you.

You were wrapped up in a blanket, but Lucifer's cold touch was oddly comforting.

"Thanks Luci, I really appreciate you saying that." You said, as you put your head upon his shoulder, you glanced up at Lucifer while a smile appeared on his face.

"Even I can make the devil himself smile as well, it's a true beautiful sight." You complimented as small giggles escaped.

"You're too precious, kitten. I wish I could keep a hold of you forever, but sadly you humans do not last for long." Lucifer commented, as you glared down at the floor.

"Don't be upset, you'll be with me when you die. I'll take care of you like you're a princess, I promise." Lucifer states, as you gently smile at him. Death was a definite fear of yours, but you're glad Lucifer would be by your side through it.

"On a lighter subject, why don't I take you somewhere to get cookies?" Lucifer questioned, as you simply nodded your head. Lucifer softly grasped onto your hand, you never transported anywhere like this before. You tightly grabbed his hand, and the two of you have vanished.

You two appeared in a bakery, a crowd stared at you with shock implanted on their faces. You walked the counter, still holding onto Lucifer's hand, ordering chocolate chip cookies.

"Wait, aren't you Satan?" The cashier questioned, looking at Lucifer right in the eye. For some odd reason, he was seemingly calm the devil himself happened to end up in the bakery they work in.

"How could you have guessed?" Lucifer said sarcastically, before leaning over the counter whispering "If you tell anybody, I have no hesitation to make you disappear for good. Got it?" Lucifer threatened, as the cashier gulped and nodded their head slightly.

"That's exactly what I thought." Lucifer said, before grabbing onto the cookies and sitting himself at a table, as you followed.

You sat there and ate your cookies silently for a moment "You want a cookie, Luci?" You questioned, as Lucifer turned to look at you "You take 'em, you deserve them." Lucifer responded, smiling at you.

"You look amazing eating those cookies, maybe you could eat something else later if you'd like, kitten." Lucifer suggested, as you blushed once again "Luci! We are in public." You said, scanning the room making sure nobody heard.

"I was just playin', princess. Besides, I rather have you not get in serious trouble for public sex. I enjoy having you around, you're one of the humans I actually like." Lucifer admitted, as you smiled widly, causing you to blush even more.

"Thanks, Luci. That really means so much. You always are here to make me feel better if I'm down. I hope I can repay you back one day." You said, as Lucifer looked at you for a moment before replying.

"Don't worry, kitten. You already have."


End file.
